Law enforcement and other public safety personnel patrol various locations in an attempt to detect and prevent crime. Patrolling personnel use portable electronic devices to aid them in the performance of their duties. Such devices are able to determine and report geolocation data for patrolling personnel to dispatch and other systems. Patrols are most effective when patrolling personnel are able to fully observe the locations being patrolled. Also, in some embodiments, the presence of a patrol may deter crime in an area until the patrol leaves the area. Thus, a patrol may leave an area after observing no criminal activity only to later learn that criminal activity occurred shortly after their departure.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.